Best Friends, Or Something More?
by AngelTheWindMaster97
Summary: Sonic and Shadow get into an argument, one that causes Shadow to go looney. Sonic stays with Silver and Angel. As he and Angel start to fall for each other, Shadow is threatening the lives of them and their friends. Rated M for death, gore, and sex. YAOI!
1. Arguing Hedgehogs

Alright, here is another rated M Sonic the Hedgehog fanfiction. This isn't exactly a sequel to **Case Name: Who Is Sonic the Hedgehog**, but it follows along the same storyline. I know, I'm 14-15 years old and writing erotic fanfiction. Bite me. But anywho, on to the legalities. Anyone wanna take over?

Silver: I'll do it!

Thanks!

Silver: Angel does not own me, any Sonic titles or anyone else in the Sonic universe. He does, however, own his self, Crystal, Samuel, Isabella, and Luke. Now that that's out of the way, ON TO THE STORY!

HEY, THAT LAST SENTENCE WAS IN MY SCRIPT!

**Best Friends, Or Something More?**

**CHAPTER 1**

It was another day in the cafeteria of the Mobian Academy for Gifted & Talented Youth, and the Sonic Heroes and Angel's posse were sitting at their usual table eating lunch. It had been six months since the events that transpired in **Case Name: Who Is Sonic the Hedgehog**, and they had become great friends. Sonic and Shadow's relationship got stronger and they finally came out, and Angel and co were asked if they wanted to become part of the Sonic Heroes. "Wait, this means we get to work with you, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" Angel shrieked in delight. Everyone covered their ears at the shriek. "If you stop that shrieking, YES!" Sonic exclaimed. Angel covered his mouth and blushed in embarrassment. "Oops, sorry." Angel said. "Well I'd like to, wait, LOVE to, but first," Angel said, turning to his friends. "What do you guys think?" Angel's crew stopped and thought. Then, they huddled. By now, Angel was nervous. _"They never take this long to respond!" _ He thought in terror. _"What if they say NO!" _Angel was now hyperventilating. Then, just when he was about to pass out from improper breathing, he heard a one word answer that made his heart stop. "Sure!" Angel passed out.

That was shortly after discovering who Sonic really was, so they had been part of the crew for a while. So now we're back to the present, and everyone is at the table talking happily. Well, almost everyone. "Does anyone know where Sonic and his boy toy is?" Crystal asked. Silver elbowed his shoulder quite forcefully, but then said, "Yeah, they usually don't skip out on us like this." Amy thought for a little moment, and said, "Maybe they're still in line. After all, they did have that test last period that cut into part of fifth period again, making them late." Everyone agreed, but then Angel said, "But if that were the case, they would have been here ten minutes ago." Then everyone agreed to that notion. Just then, our blue hero walked into the cafeteria, rather teary eyed. Everyone became wide eyed at this, first at the fact that he looked like that, and the fact Shadow wasn't by his side. He sat down at the table, not bothering to order anything. He sighed sadly. "What's wrong?" Tails asked. "Yeah, it's not like you to be late like this," Knuckles said. "And where's Shadow?" Samuel asked. Sonic cringed at his name, causing a single tear to fall from his already moist eyes. Isabella saw this, and knew something happened. "What happened between you two?" she asked with concern. Sonic looked up and aimed his eyes at the small circle his friends had made around him. "Me and Shadow got into a really bad argument," he said, his voice cracking, indicating he really had been crying. "What happened?" Luke asked.

Sonic buried his head in his arms. His voice muffled, he said, "I don't even know anymore, we were just talking, and all of a sudden we started arguing, and he just walked off in a huff." Amy, despite knowing Sonic didn't like it when she hugged him, wrapped her arms around him. This time, however, instead of squeezing him in a love hold, she held him comfortingly. "Aww, you poor thing," she said, starting to get teary eyed herself. Just then, Shadow walked in the cafeteria, only seeing Amy hugging Sonic. "HEY!" he yelled, not only getting the table's attention, but the entire cafeteria's attention. "GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF MY BOYFRIEND!" he yelled menacingly. Amy quickly unwrapped when he started running over. "Sorry, I was just comforting him!" Amy yelled. "Comforting?" he asked. "COMFORTING FOR WHAT!" Angel threw a force field between him and Amy, knowing how the two sometimes got into really bad fights. "Look Shadow," Angel said calmly. "Sonic came in here really sad, told us you two got into a fight, and she was just trying to make him feel better." Shadow turned his attention to Angel. "So your idea of comforting is hugging someone whose already IN A RELATIONSHIP!" Shadow was looming over Angel, but he stood his ground. "Look, a hug doesn't always mean you love someone in a BF-GF, or in your case, BF-BF relationship, it means you care." Shadow stood down and mellowed down a little bit. "I bet he didn't tell you he caused the argument," Shadow said. Everyone turned to Sonic, who was still hiding in his arms.

"Is that true Sonic?" Tails asked. Sonic's head shot up in astonishment. "NO! I did NOT start this!" he protested. Shadow scoffed. "Oh come on, Sonic, cut the bullshit. You know damn well you caused this argument as much as I do," he said mockingly. Sonic, who only a moment ago was hiding in his arms in depression, now had a look of anger on his face. "BULLSHIT! ABSOLUTE BULLSHIT!" he yelled. "YOU WERE THE ONE WHO STARTED TO GET PISSY AT ME!" Shadow got in his face, now red with anger. "WELL IF YOU WOULD HAVE JUST LISTENED, I WOULDN'T HAVE GOT SO MAD, NOW WOULDN'T HAVE I!" With the two about to go dark, Knuckles and Crystal tore the two apart. "ENOUGH! Both of you!" Knuckles said angrily. Shadow calmed down and started to back off. "You know what, think what you want to think, I KNOW what really happened," he said walking off. "Yeah, keep dreaming, FAKER!" Sonic yelled. Shadow immediately turned around and ran after Sonic, landing a sucker punch right in his right temple. "YOU KNOW DAMN WELL NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" he said, angry again. "IF ANYTHING, YOU'RE THE FAKER!" Sonic was on the ground holding his head. He couldn't even speak through the immense pain that pulsed through his head. As Angel went down to help Sonic, Shadow was handcuffed by the cafeteria security and led off. "You alright?" Angel asked concerned. Sonic stood up, with the aid from Angel, still holding his head. All he could do was groan in pain. Angel held his hand over where Sonic got punched, and with a slivery-white aura, eased away the pain. Sonic removed his hand and sighed contently. "Thanks, man," he said, patting Angel's shoulder. "No prob," he said smiling.

End Chapter 1


	2. A Friend In Need

**CHAPTER 2**

School had ended hours ago, and everyone, minus Sonic and Shadow, were at Angel and Silver's house for dinner, something they did every Friday. Today, Angel was the cook. This was good news to everyone, for when Angel was cook, he went all out. As everyone sat in the living room, they all were dying from the savory aroma coming from the kitchen. Knuckles held his stomach. "Man, when Angel cooks, he knows how to make it smell as good as it tastes." Everyone moaned in agreement. Just when everyone was about to eat the furniture, they heard two words that makes even the hardest of people happy. "Dinner's ready!" Angel yelled from the kitchen. Since everyone can run faster than any normal person, it only took half a second for them to reach the dining room. Angel walked out, levitating the food containers around him. "Jeez, were you all waiting at the table this whole time?" he said jokingly. Tonight: taco lasagna. As Angel started to fill up everyone's plates, a knock was heard at the door. "Hmm, wonder who that could be?" he said. Using his mind to finish filling the plates, Angel walked to the door. Peering through the peephole, he saw Sonic standing there crying, covered in blood. BLOOD! The tray that held the lasagna fell on Tails' head as Angel ripped the door off the hinges. "SONIC, WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!" he yelled in pure terror. Everyone came running to the open doorway and saw Sonic covered in the red liquid. Everyone passed out, excluding Silver and Angel. "Before you freak out, it's not blood," Sonic said. He looked down past Silver and saw everyone passed out. "I guess I'm a little too late explaining," he said, trying to laugh. Silver guided Sonic inside as Angel put the door back on the hinges. As Angel handed Sonic a towel, he sat down next to him and said "Tell me what happened."

Sonic wiped his self clean of the red liquid and started to explain. "Well, after school ended, I went home, feeling bad for what happened to Shadow. So I cooked him some pasta so we could try to work things out. Then he came crashing through the door, started yelling at me for getting him arrested, and threw the hot spaghetti sauce at me and threw me out my own house." By now, he was crying again. Angel held him, something he thought he never would do, and tried comforting him. "Its gonna be alright, Sonic," he said as our favorite blue hedgehog sobbed in his arms. Angel looked over at Silver. He knew what he was going to say, it didn't take his psychic powers to figure it out. "He's gonna have to stay in your room, Angel," he said. "It'd be bad manners to make him sleep on the couch." Angel shook his head understandingly. Sonic, by now, had finally cried out his last tear, and looked up at the two roomies. "Since it's very likely Shadow is looking for you, you can stay with us," Silver said. Angel added, "But your gonna have to sleep in my room, since we don't believe in making people sleep on the couch." Sonic formed a small smile. "Is this just an excuse to make me get in bed with you?" he said to Angel jokingly. Angel gently punched Sonic's shoulder, blushing only very slightly. "Now lets get you some dinner," Silver said standing up. "What about everyone else?" Sonic said, pointing to the rest of the group passed out. "Eh, just leave them," Angel said. "They'll wake up."

Fifteen minutes later, when everyone finally woke up, Sonic explained everything. Naturally, everyone was glad that the red liquid wasn't blood and felt bad for him. Usually, everyone would have stayed around and just chatted. This time, however, everyone else had plans tonight and left early. To Sonic, it felt weird not leaving with everyone else. "Now what?" Sonic asked. Angel and Silver looked at each other. "Usually, we just sit around and watch TV when everyone leaves," Silver said. Angel nodded in agreement. Sonic shrugged and sat down next to Angel and started to watch reruns of **Family Guy**. Sonic, starting to pass out from boredom, rested his head on Angel's shoulder. Angel accepted the movement, smiling a little bit. Suddenly, a very loud knock broke the silence. The trio jumped in slight surprise. "Who the heck is knocking at this time at night?" Silver said as Angel went to answer the door. Angel looked through the peephole and saw a nasty surprise: Shadow. Angel fell back in fright. "HOLY CRAP, SHADOW'S AT THE DOOR!" he yelled at Silver. Silver jumped up and thought for a moment. "Sonic, go hide in Angel's room. It's the first door on the right in the hallway." Sonic obliged and ran into the first door one the right. As Angel and Silver regained their composure, they calmly opened the door. "Shadow! What a lovely surpri-" Angel was cut off by Shadow pushing him to the ground and barging into their home. "HEY! YOU CAN'T JUST BARGE INTO OUR HOUSE LI-" Shadow pulled Angel off the floor and pushed him against the wall. "WHERE IS HE!" he bellowed in Angel's face. Angel turned his head to break eye contact. This only pissed Shadow off more. "WHERE THE FUCK IS THAT BLUE BASTARD!" Angel finally had it. "Stop YELLING!" he shouted as he threw Shadow across the room, breaking the dining room table. Sonic heard this and jumped into Angel's closet. Shadow, bloodied, stood up and started running after Angel. Silver stopped him with his telekinesis dead in his track. Angel walked up to the suspended hedgehog. "Now listen here: you cannot just come barging into OUR house without OUR permission, yelling accusations and assaulting us. Now leave or we'll press charges." Silver let him go and Shadow just stood there for a moment. Then, in a huff, he walked out the door. But before completely leaving, he turned around and said "I know he's here, if not been here. Just know when I find him, he will be killed. And when he's killed and I'm named suspect, I'll kill you two since you know what I just told you. Just a warning." And with that, he shut the door. Angel, too petrified to move, just locked the door with his mind. Sonic, meanwhile, finally heard all the yelling stop and slowly walked to the living room.

"Psst, is he gone?" Sonic whispered. Silver nudged Angel, snapping him out of his trance. "Y-y-yeah, h-h-he's g-g-gone." Angel said, still terrified. Silver had to come up with an excuse to move Angel. "Angel, why don't you help Sonic prepare for tonight's stay." This immediately brought Angel back to reality. "Oh yeah!" he said with realization. "Right, just follow me, Sonic." Sonic obliged and followed. Silver sighed. "Man, I know this fanfiction is not going to end well."

End Chapter 2

A/N: Whoa, bit of a fourth wall break there at the end, huh? Anyway, I'm planning on ending this story not so happily since my last story did end happily. Also, I plan on starting the lemon next chapter. Yep, lemon. It's gonna be human on anthropromorphic-being lemony goodness, so just a heads up.


	3. Discoveries and Promises

**GAY, INTENSE KISSING IN THIS CHAPTER. JUST A HEADS UP.**

**CHAPTER 3**

Angel led Sonic to his room, which his where he will be sleeping for a while probably. "Well, you already dove for cover in my room when Shadow came over," Angel said. "But you haven't seen it in light." Angel was right; Sonic had never seen Angel's room. In fact, he had never even been in Angel's room until this day. "Ta da!" Angel exclaimed proudly, turning on the lights. His room was quite small, obviously only suppose to be for one person only. It was a tan room with a single blue wall. There was one closet, the same one Sonic dove into, a black movie stand, a black dresser with a green fabric chair with most of the clothes on it, a window, a small tray used as a table, a black cubby like shelf, a bookshelf with several things instead of books, with a VCR, DVD player, converter box, a Gamecube, and a fair sized TV, and right in front of it a black bed against the blue wall, with a grey pillow and a black, white, grey, and tan striped quilt. On the wall was a giant periodic table and three pictures.

"What an interesting room," Sonic said, a little taken aback by Angel's taste in furniture and design. "Well no one really comes into my room besides Silver, so I really don't care how it looks," Angel said, rummaging through the closet. Then he paused. "Come to think of it, you're the only one whose actually seen my room, much less been in it, Sonic." Sonic smiled. "Well that makes me feel very special," he said. Angel threw the closet door shut in anger. "DAMN IT! I CAN'T FIND IT!" he said, walking past Sonic and out the door. "Looking for what?" Sonic asked, still standing in the doorway of Angel's room. Angel was now rummaging through one of the hall closets. "I had a spare mattress, but I think a CERTAIN SILVER HEDGEHOG GOT RID OF IT!" he yelled, referring to Silver. "Hey! It was taking up space and no one used it, so I threw it out!" said the telepathic hedgehog from the other room. Angel sighed. "Well, I have an air mattress," he started. "But I don't have a pump to fill it." He sighed again. "Looks like we're sharing the bed, Sonic." Sonic twitched at this, but agreed. The two got undressed, not looking at each other. "I hope you don't mind if I sleep in my boxers," Sonic said. Angel chuckled. "Only if you don't mind if I do," he said, turning to see the blue hedgehog in only a pair of green and red plaid boxers. Angel blushed, quickly turning around. "I saw that, you sneak," Sonic said, walking up behind Angel, who was getting into the bed. Angel laughed. "Yeah, whatever," he said, turning to the hedgehog who was now in his bed. "Good night," he said, turning off the light and closing the door with his mind. It had been about fifteen minutes when Sonic turned to look at Angel, who was staring at the ceiling wide awake.

"Hey Angel?" Sonic asked. "Can I ask you something?" Angel turned to look at the blue hero, his figure barely visible in the dark. "Sure, what?" Sonic moved slightly closer. "Remember after you really found out about my past and me and Shadow asked if you ever wanted to join us in our 'activity' when you said you filmed us?" Angel thought for a moment.

**FLASHBACK**

"What were you thinking when you were watching us have sex?" Angel started to laugh. He knew something like this was going to be asked. He then straightened up and replied "I'm not going to lie: it was pretty hot." Shadow leaned over to Sonic and whispered something in his ear, then Sonic leaned over to Angel. "Then how bout you come and join us sometime?" he asked. Angel blushed, but managed to reply "I'll think about it."

**END FLASHBACK**

"Oh yeah," Angel said. "Yes, yes I do remember." Sonic moved just a tad bit closer. "When you said you'd think about it, were you serious?" he said. "Just wondering." Angel gulped. _"He still doesn't know my sexuality!" _he thought. Angel was blushing, but he couldn't lie. "Yes, yes I did." he said. Sonic chuckled. "So you're saying that you're gay?" he asked. Angel nodded. "Almost right. I'm bi." Sonic then leaned over and pulled Angel into a hug. Angel was a little surprised, but accepted it. "Thanks for letting me stay with you and being so honest," Sonic said. "In fact, thanks for being my friend." Angel nuzzled into Sonic's shoulder. "You're welcome, Sonic," Angel said smiling. Still hugging him, Sonic asked Angel one final question. "Have you ever thought about, oh I don't know, you and me, together?" Angel's eyes shot open and broke the hug. "WHOA, WHAT!" he said in surprise. Sonic felt like an idiot. "Sorry, I-I-I didn't know tha-" Angel cut him off. "It's alright, it wasn't you, it was me." Angel sighed. "You really want the truth?" he asked. Sonic nodded. "I'd like it if you told me, but you don't have to if you don't want to." Angel sighed again. "Honestly, the thought has crossed my mind more than you think," he admitted. "In fact, I have even fantasized about it." Sonic was amused. "So little ol' Angel has a crush on me, eh?" Angel punched Sonic's shoulder playfully. "Don't be a jerk about it," Angel said. Angel laid his head back down on the pillow to go back to sleep, only to be pulled towards Sonic. "Then you wouldn't mind if I do this, do you?" Sonic asked. "Do wha-mmm!" Angel was cut off by Sonic pressing his lips against Angel's.

The lights throughout the neighborhood began flickering madly, for Angel never thought for his life that this would ever happen. Unconsciously, Angel delved into the kiss, the lights stopping the flickering. Sonic pressed his tongue against Angel's closed lips, begging for entrance. Angel rewarded him by parting his lips, allowing Sonic's tongue to explore. _"Hmm, he tastes a lot sweeter than Shadow," _Sonic thought to his self. _"OMIGOD, OMIGOD, OMIGOD, I'M KISSING SONIC!" _Angel cheered inside his thoughts. _"Pinch me, I must be dreaming!" _Although this was Angel's first true kiss, he had read enough fanfiction and watched enough porn to know what to do. Angel slipped past Sonic's tongue and made its way into his mouth. _"He tastes simply delightful!" _Angel said, savoring the moment. The process was only about a minute or two, but for the pair, it lasted an eternity, and it probably would have if biology made mammals able to hold their breathes forever. Finally, the two pulled apart. Sonic, having plenty of experience with kissing this intense, pulled away with ease. Angel, however, was not used to this and was gasping for air. Sonic laughed, patting Angel's back. "Don't worry," he assured Angel. "You'll get used to it." Angel, finally regaining composure, turned to Sonic and smiled probably the warmest smile ever. But then, fear took over. "Oh God, what if Shadow finds out!" he cried, starting to turn panic. Sonic had completely forgotten about Shadow.

"_Oh shit, that's right! Aw fuck, I just shortened Angel's life considerably!" _Angel was hyperventilating and the lights began to flicker again. "Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, OH GOD!" was all Angel could say as he rocked back and forth in fear, brinking on passing out. Sonic just pulled Angel close to his body and started to coax him. "It's gonna be alright," Sonic said. "He won't know what happened." Angel started to calm down a little bit. "You promise?" he asked worried with misty eyes. Sonic nodded his head up and down. "I promise." Angel pulled away and sighed, relieved. But another thought popped in his still swirling mind. "But wait a moment, you and Shadow are still in a relationship, right?" Sonic laughed. "What? What'd I say?" Angel asked, genuinely confused. "You're very funny," Sonic said. Angel half chuckled. "Thanks, but I really wasn't trying to be funny, I was being serious." Sonic finally stopped laughing. "You actually think I'm going to go back to him after what he did? HA!" Angel started laughing a little. "So I take it that you two are done?" he asked. Sonic placed a hand on Angel's shoulder. "You bet," he said. Angel laughed, but suddenly felt very sad. "What's wrong?" Sonic asked, seeing Angel starting to slump. Angel looked up, barely seeing the blue hero. "Well, you and Shadow have been going out WAY longer than I have known you," he began. "And it's kinda sad because you two looked so happy together." Sonic sighed.

"Well, to tell you the truth, this arguing has been going on longer than you think," he said, some regret in his voice. Angel's head shot up. "Really?" he asked surprised. Sonic shook his head. "Yeah, it began shortly after what happened in the beginning of the year," he began. "After hearing about everything, Shadow started becoming very untrusting after hearing about what I had to do before I met him. He thought everywhere I went without him, I was selling myself." Angel gasped. "NO!" Sonic shook his head. "Yep, and I started arguing with him after he started preventing me from being by myself." Angel thought for a moment. "Is that why you two were very close all the time?" he asked. Sonic sighed. "Yep, but tried to make it look like we were happy so we didn't worry you guys." Sonic lowered his head in shame, but Angel gently raised it with his hand. "Don't feel so down on yourself," Angel said. "I've seen many times when people put on an act to look happy," Angel then sighed. "Sadly, I'm one of those people." There was a bit of awkward silence that lasted for a few minutes. Then Sonic broke the ice. "Well, did you like it?" he asked. Angel looked confused in the dark. "Like what?" he asked. Sonic blushed. "The kiss." Angel started to blush and smile stupidly. "Well, it was my first REAL kiss, so I can't say I've had better or worse." Sonic smiled. "I'll take that as a yes," he said, hugging Angel. "And if you want to, it can be a common thing." Angel starting laughing like a lovesick idiot. "I'd like that," he said. "But not just yet." Sonic got confused. "What do you mean 'not just yet?'" he asked worriedly. Angel heard the worry, so he explained. "Well, you just got out of a relationship, right?" he asked. Sonic nodded. "Well, don't you think it'd be a little dirty if you jumped right into a relationship almost immediately after?" Sonic went to protest, but knew he was right. "Alright, how about a compromise?" he asked. Angel raised an eyebrow. "I'm listening." Sonic explained. "How about we go out in secret until we reach the minimum of three weeks after a break-up?" Angel thought for second, then shook his head in agreement. "IT'S A DEAL!"

End Chapter 3

A/N: Woo-hoo! Angel is finally getting his wish! So just a tiny bit of lemon in this chapter, but I'm sure the next chapter will have some. I'll just have to see.


	4. A Horrible Morning

**CHAPTER 4**

It was Saturday morning, and the milky white sunbeams from the already risen sun hit a certain sleeping blue hedgehog in the eyes. Sonic opened his eyes and squinted in the light. "Morning already?" he asked stupidly. He looked around and noticed something not quite right. "Hey, this isn't my room," he said. "Where am I?" As he remembered, he felt a weight on his chest shift. He looked down and saw Angel's head comfortably nuzzling his tan chest. Sonic silently chuckled. "That's right, I'm staying with Silver and my new boyfriend," he said, running a hand through Angel's coffee brown hair. He shook the sleeping human. "Wakey, wakey sleepy head," he said, trying to wake the sleeping boy. Angel growled. "Mmm, go away, Silver," he said, not opening his eyes. Sonic laughed at this. "Who is this Silver you speak of?" he said, trying to sound like someone else. Angel opened his eyes at this and through his handicapped vision hindered by the morning sun saw a blue hedgehog staring down at him. "Oh, hey!" he said happily, reaching over to grab his glasses. "You sleep well?" he asked his guest turned secret lover. Sonic got out of bed. "Well, it was good until a certain SOMEONE started to drool all over my chest!" he said, referring to Angel. Angel blushed in embarrassment. "Oops, sorry," he said, also getting out of bed. "Usually I drool when I'm having a good dream," he said, turning to look at Sonic, now standing in the doorway. "Oh really?" Sonic said. "What was your dream?" Angel walked past Sonic and out the door. "I had a dream that you were sleeping with me," he said, obviously joking. Sonic chuckled. "Well I guess your dream came true," he said, sneaking up behind Angel and pulling him in a hug. Angel tried escaping but to no avail. "Hey, let go!" he said laughing. Sonic was laughing also as he only tightened his grip. Just then, Silver walked out of his room. "Well, well, well," he said, surprising the two. "S-S-Silver!" Angel said surprised. Him and Sonic quickly pulled away from each other. "I swear, it is not what i-" Silver cut him off. "If you two really want to keep your relationship secret, then you're gonna need to do better than that." Sonic and Angel looked at each other. "How'd you know?" Sonic asked. Silver smiled.

"First off: I can read your minds. Second: I saw all the lights flickering last night. Lastly: I heard you two from my room." The two blushed. "Well, looks like you caught us," Angel said. Sonic agreed. "Yep, guilty as charged." Silver smiled, then turned to Sonic. "Well I'm glad you've moved on, Sonic, but make sure you keep Angel safe since I know Shadow will be pissed." Sonic nodded his head. "I'll make sure he will be safe and happy." Silver then turned to Angel. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" Silver asked. "Sure," Angel said. Silver led Angel into his room and closed the door. Silver just stared at Angel. He sighed. "Look Silver, you don't need to worry about me," Angel said in an assuring tone. "There's no way Shadow can hurt me." Silver shook his head. "I know you can't get hurt, but Sonic can. Shadow was texting me all night threatening me and every one of our friends." Angel shook his head, sighing. "He's lost it, I tell you." Just then, Sonic screamed. "OH MY GOD!" Angel and Silver ran out of the room. "WHAT HAPPENED!" they both yelled simultaneously. All Sonic did was point at the TV screen. Silver and Angel looked at the screen and gasped in horror. "Your house!" Angel yelled. What everyone was looking at was Sonic's house fully engulfed in flames on the TV screen.

"Come on, let's get dressed and go!" Silver said, running to his room. Angel took out his cellphone. "What are you doing?" Sonic asked with much concern in his voice. "I'm telling everyone to meet up at your house," Angel said, running down the hallway to his room. A few minutes passed by before Angel came back out, now wearing an Angry Bird shirt with skinny jeans. "Here," Angel said, tossing a pair of jeans and a maroon and gold Nike shirt at Sonic. "These look like they might fit you." As Sonic got dressed, Silver came running out. "Alright, we ready!" he asked. "I am," Angel said. "But he's still getting dressed," pointing towards Sonic. "Alright, I'll pull the car out of the garage in the mean time," Silver said. Sonic was a little surprised. "Wait, he's 14 years old and has a car?" Sonic asked, his head still inside the shirt. "Yep," Angel said. "In fact, I do to, along with Sammy, Chris, Luke, and Isabella." Sonic, who was finally dressed, looked at Angel as if he was a stranger. "What?" Angel said. "Being emancipated at a young age has its benefits." At that moment, Silver honked the car horn. "That's our cue to leave," Angel said. "Let's go!"

End Chapter 4

A/N: Oh no! Sonic's house is on fire! OH THE HUMANITY! I wonder who did it? I swear if you didn't get the hint, you're an idiot.


	5. The Truth Is Out

**CHAPTER 5**

A usually five minute drive took three times as long with all the fire engines and paparazzi blocking the street. Finally, Silver's green Honda Accord pushed its way through. They were then faced with the biggest wall of flame since the Hindenburg. "Dear God!" Sonic said from the backseat, tearing up. Angel look out the window and saw everyone else standing on the curb. "There they are!" Angel said, getting out the car. The others heard this and ran over. "What happened!" Amy yelled. Silver shrugged as he closed the car door. "I don't know, we just saw it on the news and rushed over as soon as we saw it." Just then, a firefighter came walking over. "Hey! No paparazzi!" Sonic then opened the door. "No, no! This is MY house!" he explained. "Oh," said the firefighter. "Do you know what happened?" Tails asked. The firefighter nodded. "We got a call from one of the neighbors that a small fire broke out on the roof." Knuckles was furious. "I bet this was on PURPOSE!" he yelled, turning redder than his already red fur. The firefighter nodded. "There was another neighbor who claimed to have seen a black hedgehog running from the neighborhood around the time the fire began." Every window within a one mile radius suddenly shattered. Everyone turned towards Angel, who was smoking mad. LITERALLY! "SHADOW!"

So everyone sat down on the curb and watched as firefighters tried to save Sonic's house, but no avail. "I'm afraid we're gonna have to let the fire run its course," the firefighter said. "Your house is not salvageable." Sonic's heart dropped faster than a lead weight and cried out in upsetness(if that's even a word), collapsing his head into his lap. Angel wrapped his arms around Sonic and pulled him into a hug as everyone tried comforting him. The day progressed and paparazzi tried questioning Sonic, who was in no state to be interviewed, but were scared of by Isabella's Kung-fu moves. Finally, the fire engines and paparazzi left and the area that was once Sonic's house was now a charged, hallow building. They decide to go in.

"*cough* *cough*Man this place is *cough* smoky," Crystal said, swatting away the smoke as if it was a gnat. Samuel shot him a "you don't say" look as he tried to avoid the charred remains of what was once the ceiling. Sonic was devastated. "Everything is gone. EVERYTHING!" As him, Crystal, and Samuel explored the house, everyone else was outside on the step, which was still smoldering. "This is TOO FAR!" Knuckles said. "THAT NO GOOD, SELF CENTERED SON OF A MOTHERFUCKING BITCH!" Amy yelled, surprising everyone with her rather 'colorful' choice of words. "Why would he do this?" Isabella asked. "He lives here, too!" Luke shook his head. "I always knew he wasn't right in the head, but I didn't he was this wrong." As they talked about revenge, they heard Angel running at them. "You guys!" he yelled. "You've got to see this." As he ran away, they followed suit. They reached a bush which had miraculously survived the blaze, with Silver holding a small piece of paper. "What is it?" Tails asked. "It's a note," Angel said. "By SHADOW," Silver added. Everyone crowded around the paper and read the note.

_To Sonic and everyone else,  
This is only the beginning.  
-Shadow_

They all recoiled. "HE'S PSYCHOTIC!" Amy yelled in horror. Just then, they heard a maniacal laugh. "Muhahahahahaha!" Angel looked at the bush. "Did that bush just laugh?" he said surprised. Everyone looked at him. "Usually, I would say 'HELL NO!'" Silver said. "But he's right. Look!" Everyone looked and saw a walkie-talkie wedged between the small branches of the bush. "So I was right!" Angel said happily. "The bush did technically talk!" Then, a voice filled the small speaker of the voice transceiver. "I see you found my note," said the voice. "SHADOW!" everyone yelled. "That's right. It was me, I set the house on fire!" Angel took the walkie-talkie. "Why would you do that, Shadow?" Shadow laughed through the walkie-talkie. "Oh Angel, for someone who is top of the class, your still very naΪve." Angel was confused. "What are you talki-" Silver tapped his shoulder. "Angel, it was revenge," he said to the confused boy. "Revenge?" Shadow laughed. "Correct, Silver," he said. "It was revenge." Knuckles snatched the walkie-talkie. "REVENGE FOR WHAT, YOU CRAZY HEDGEHOG!" he yelled, rendering everyone deaf. "If Sonic doesn't like the way I run this relationship, then he shall pay," he explained. Angel, still deaf, yelled at Knuckles. "WHAT'D HE SAY!" he yelled, unable to hear. Knuckles, who had a pen on him, wrote what he said. Angel then snatched the walkie-talkie. "YOU CRAZY HEDGEHOG! THIS IS A CONFESSION, SO NOW WE CAN TELL THE POLICE!" Shadow laughed again. "I know. That's why I have to kill you all now." Everyone heard this and panicked. "WHAT!" Just then, the walkie-talkie disintegrated in Angel's hand.

"My God," was all Silver could say.

End Chapter 5

A/N: Dear God, Shadow's lost it! Next chapter should start to wrap up the story. No, it's not the last chapter, it's just the homestretch. Remember, there will be lemon and not a very happy ending.


	6. Alternative Therapy

**WARNING, THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN THE SEX OF THE GAY, HUMAN ON ANTHRO KIND. PLEASE SKIP OVER THIS CHAPTER IF YOU NO LIKEY THIS SEX TYPE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**CHAPTER 6**

"Well, now what?" Samuel said. Everyone was at Angel and Silver's house, talking about Shadow. "We obviously cannot stay." Angel was still panicking. "What do we do? WHAT DO WE DO!" He grabbed Samuel and started to violently shake him. "I'LL TELL YOU WHAT WE NEED TO DO, WE NEED TO GET AS FAR AWAY FROM TOWN AS POSSIBLE!" Sonic pulled Angel back. "DUDE, CALM DOWN!" he said to the freaking out human. "HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN THERE IS AN INSANE, REVENGE DRIVEN, IMMORTAL, ARTIFICIAL HEDGEHOG TRYING TO MASSACRE US!" he yelled. Sonic was not really helping. "He can't hurt you, you're immortal as well," he said. Angel was still agitated. "I'M ONLY IMMORTAL IF I CAN PROTECT MYSELF! IF I CAN'T PROTECT MYSELF, I'M JUST AS VULNERABLE AS EVRYONE IN THIS-mmmm!" Angel's panicking was cut off by Sonic locking lips with him. Everyone but Silver gasped. Sonic made sure Angel was relaxed enough until he broke contact. Angel gasped, but this time it was just from surprise. He looked up into Sonic's emerald eyes. "I told you you'll get used to it," Sonic said smiling. Angel smiled, finally relaxed. Everyone was silent. That is, until Silver spoke. "You two are HORRIBLE at keeping relationships secret," he said jokingly. The two smiled. "You know what?" Angel said. "You're very right." Sonic nodded and pulled Angel into a hug. While everyone else was still silent, Silver, who only a second ago was joking around with them, flipped out. "HIT THE DECK!" he screamed, jumping behind the couch. Angel, who was wondering why he suddenly flipped out, dropped to the ground and dragged Sonic down with him. The window suddenly blew into a million pieces and glass blew throughout the living room. Everyone ducked into the hallway while Angel positioned his body over Sonic to shield him. As quickly as it happened, the glass shards finally settled and the air cleared. Sonic rolled out from under Angel as everyone came back from hiding. "Phew!" Crystal said. "That was close!" Sonic laughed. "Yeah, luckily Angel pushed me down in time. Right Angel?" No answer. This immediately started a panic.

"ANGEL!" Sonic yelled. Silver appeared from behind the group and saw Angel on the ground, clutching his shoulder and spewing blood from his mouth. He was spazzing uncontrollably and teary eyed. "SOMEONE GET MY CAR!" Silver yelled as he dropped down beside Angel. "ANGEL! ANGEL! SPEAK TO ME!" he yelled, starting to get teary eyed. Angel tried to speak, but only warranted a sickening gurgle. Everyone was freaking out as Angel's eyes began fluttering shut. A horn was heard. Luke had taken control the car and was hollering for them. "COME ON! HURRY!" Silver and Sonic carried Angel to the car and placed him in the back seat. "GO MAN! GO!" Silver yelled to Luke, who was only one seat away. He wasted no time and sped off. "Let's go!" Isabella said, running to her car with the rest of the group. "Let's take my car and follow them."

Meanwhile in Silver's car, Angel was struggling to stay awake. "Angel, stay with me," Sonic said gently, trying not to worry the trembling human. Angel flashed Sonic a small smile, his usually pearl white teeth were now stained with blood. The rest of the ride, which was only two minutes, was spent in uneasy silence, aside from Angel's gurgling. They barged through the emergency door and started yelling. "SAVE HIM!" Silver shouted, starting to sob. Emergency personnel wasted no time grabbing a gurney and rushing Angel away. A female nurse then appeared through the door Angel was rushed into. "May you all please sit down?" she asked. "You're blocking the other patients." They all complied and sat down. Minutes turned into hours, and day turned to night. Finally, the nurse whom they had spoken to earlier in the day walked over.

"How's he going to be?" Silver asked with misty eyes. The nurse was silent for a moment, not changing any facial expression. The group prepared their selves for the worst. Then the nurse smiled. "He's better than ever," she said happily. Just then, the human boy, still wearing a hospital gown, came walking through the door. "Hey guys!" he said cheerfully. "ANGEL!" the group yelled as they ran over. He was being showered with hugs and kisses and pats on the back. Angel tried shooing them away, then recoiled in pain. "OW!" he yelled, causing everyone to back off. "Be careful, I have stitches," he said, pointing to stitches on his shoulder and his chest. "Ouch," Samuel said, getting a closer look at the stitches. "Cool!" Crystal said, placing a hand on Angel's good shoulder. "Telekinesis, mind reading, and now stitches. You're getting cooler everyday, Angel, I swear." Angel punched Crystal playfully. "Aren't I cool enough?" he said. Everyone laughed. "Come on, lets go home," Silver said. The drive was silent, but it was a happy silence, like waking up in the middle of the night on Christmas day silence. "Hey Silver, mind if we crash here tonight?" Luke asked. Silver sighed. "As much as I hate it, I'm afraid that y'all will have to sleep on the couch and floor." Everyone shrugged. Sonic carried Angel bridal style from the car. "I can walk all by myself, ya know," he said with a small tone of agitation. Sonic smiled. "I know, I just like carrying you." Angel couldn't help but smile and nuzzled Sonic's chest. They went directly to Angel's room and settled down in the bed. You can't really blame them, it's midnight. "That was quite a scare today, right Sonic?" Angel said, wearing only boxers now. Sonic cringed. "Yeah, don't remind me," he said angrily. Angel heard this and pulled him into a hug. "Oh, come now, Sonic," Angel said, kissing Sonic's head. "I'm alright now, you have nothing to worry about." Sonic barely acknowledged Angel's affection. "You may be alright now, but we know this was Shadow following through with his promise." Angel saw that Sonic was a little teary eyed. _"Hmm, he's really upset," _Angel thought. _"Looks like I need to resort to some 'alternative therapy'. Just like in the pornos!"_

Angel began to kiss around Sonic's mouth aggressively. Sonic was a little surprised. "Whoa, Angel!" Angel just placed a finger on his lips. "Ssssh, let me do all the talking." Angel then removed his finger, only to place his lips on Sonic's. Sonic was surprised by how enthusiastic and energetic Angel was, but he wasn't complaining. Heck, he was embracing it. So now here they were, tongue kissing in the middle of the night with their friends only one room down. Angel then pulled away and looked Sonic dead in the eye. "Wanna take this a little further?" Angel asked deviously. Sonic evilly smirked. "How can I resist?"

**LET THE YAOI, HUMAN ON ANTHRO SMEXINESS BEGIN! YOU HATH BEEN WARNED!**

Angel moved from kissing his lips to trailing kisses down his chest. He then began to frolic with Sonic's nipples. With his good arm, Angel began to gently twist Sonic's left nipple, making it hard. Sonic was moaning with pleasure, which was music to Angel's ears. "You like?" Angel said seductively. Sonic nodded. Angel smiled. "Well I'm sure you'll like this." Angel then turned his attention to Sonic's neglected right nipple. This time, he uses his mouth to suck and gently nip at it. This earns an even happier moan from Sonic, who sighed contently. After treating Sonic's nipples, Angel begins to trail kisses down his tummy (I love that word for some reason), and stopped briefly to tease Sonic's belly button with his tongue. By now, both were harder than rocks, and Angel saw the tent within Sonic's boxers. He was happy to see this. "I see you're a little happy," Angel said jokingly. Sonic laughed. "Yeah, it's kinda hard not to be when someone like you is pleasuring me like this." Angel was flattered. "Aww, you know what, for that, you get a good ol' fashioned B.J." Pulling down the boxers, Angel was surprised by how big Sonic's "package was". "Whoa!" Angel said. "I knew it was big, but it's so much bigger up close." Sonic chuckled. "You think you can handle it?" Angel didn't respond and commenced the blow job. He bobbed his head up and down, working with every mouth and throat muscle he has. "Wow," Sonic said. "I never woulda thought someone like you could deep throat nine inches." Angel could only utter a muffled "Mmm-hmm." "Have you ever done this before?" Sonic asked. Angel stopped the BJ for a moment, but started a hand job. "Nope," Angel said. "I just watch WAY too much porn." Sonic just rolled his eyes and Angel continued the BJ, but still worked with his hands. Angel made sure he had licked every last square inch of Sonic's member. Finally, he reached his breaking point. "Oh Angel, I-I-I'm gonna c-c-c-c-CUM!" Right as he said that, he released his hot, white sticky load into Angel's mouth. Angel slurped up every last drop. _"Sorta tastes like really bad vanilla," _Angel thought. Sonic started to relax, but Angel had something else in plan. "Don't get too comfy," Angel said. "I'm not done with you." Sonic was confused, but found his self being flipped onto his stomach. He knew where this was going.

"Oh, looks like someone wants to get some tail," he said. Angel just positioned his fingers in front of Sonic's mouth. "Well you already got a BJ, so I'm being repaid with INTEREST!" Angel said. "Now suck." Sonic shook his head and started sucking. "Make sure they're nice and wet," Angel said. "I need an easy entrance." Sonic pulled out Angel's fingers. "Yeah, yeah, alright mom," he said, starting to suck Angel's fingers again. Using his other hand (the one attached to the bad arm), Angel spat in it and started lubing up his cock. Finally feeling no resistance between Sonic's mouth and his fingers, Angel removed his fingers from Sonic's mouth and inserted one into Sonic's tail hole. "Yesh Sonic," Angel said, starting to pump his finger in and out. "Loose much?" Sonic chuckled. "Well unlike you, I'm not a virgin," he said, not phased by the fact that there's a finger moving in and out of his rear. "Whatever," Angel said, inserting another finger, starting to make scissoring motion with them. Then a third finger was inserted, and then the pinky. Finally, Sonic's insides were slicked up and ready for play time. "I think you're lubed up enough," he said. Positioning his throbbing member in front of Sonic's entrance, Angel started to slowly push into it. "Well this is something else," Angel said, pulling out. "Better than porn?" Sonic asked. Angel laughed. "WAY better!" Angel, starting to feel confident, started to pump faster and faster. _"Where's that G-spot they always talk about?" _Angel thought to his self. Then, Sonic screamed in pleasure. "Found it!" Angel said, starting to hit said spot over and over. Angel pulled out for a moment, still stroking his member. "Flip onto your back," Angel said. "I want to do you from the front." Sonic complied, turning onto his back. Angel grabbed Sonic's legs and raised them above his head. Angel put his dick back into Sonic's hole, hitting his g-spot over and over again. "Jeez Angel!" Sonic said. "You're an animal!" Angel just kept thrusting. "Who says too much porn is bad for you! Look how good at him just from watching!"

Thrusting faster and faster, both were starting to reach their breaking point. "I-I-I'M CUMMING!" Angel bellowed. Sonic was panting, his tongue sticking out for some odd reason. "HERE I CUM!" he shouted. With that, Angel spilled his liquid seed inside Sonic, painting the insides white. Sonic shot his jizz all over his chest and face, some shooting over his head and hitting the headrest of the bed. Panting, Angel pulled out. "Wow," he said, wiping off sweat. "You can shoot far." Sonic chuckled. "It's a natural talent." Angel looked over him, seeing all the cum on Sonic. "Tsk, tsk, tsk," Angel said. "Looks like I'm gonna have to clean you up." Angel leaned down and started lapping up the seed on Sonic's chest, working from the down up. He them reached his face, licking around Sonic's muzzle. Angel's tongue teased Sonic's lips, granting him a low whine. "Aww, don't tease if you're not going to seal the deal," he whined. Angel chuckled and kiss Sonic, exchanging some of the cum. They pulled away, and Sonic smiled. "Man, I taste good," he said, complimenting his self. Angel looked a tiny bit shocked. "Huh," Angel said. "I would have thought you would have tasted yourself by now with all the sex you had before me." Sonic sighed. "Meh, Shadow really wasn't that romantic." Then he thought for a moment. "In fact, when he had me cross dress, he made me look an awful like that chick who died. What was her name?" Angel thought for a moment, and came up with a hypothesis. "Maria?" he asked. Sonic snapped his finger. "YEAH! That's her name." This warranted a raised eyebrow from Angel. "Looks like Shadow had a little crush on his deceased 'sister'," he said, a little freaked out by the thought. Sonic pulled his boxers (about time) and laid back. "Whatever," he said. "What's done is done. I've moved on and could care less about our old relationship." Angel laid down, too. "Well you should care," Angel said. Sonic was confused. "Why should I care?" he asked. "Because you never told him you broke up with him." This caused Sonic to panic. "OH CRAP!" he yelled. "I'M STILL IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH HIM!" Angel shook his head. "I thought you already knew that," he said. Sonic shook his head rapidly. "NO, NO I DID NOT! I DON'T KNOW ALL THESE LEGALITIES!" This caused Angel to panic. "But you said you didn't care three chapters ago!" Sonic argued. "I WAS CAUGHT UP IN THE MOMENT!"

The two spent the next hour screaming, causing everyone in the other room to struggle with sleeping. Finally, Knuckles had enough. "WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" he yelled, again rendering anyone within a five foot radius deaf. "I ALREADY SPENT THE LAST FIFTEEN MINUTES HEARING YOU TWO SCREW!" This made them quiet. "SORRY!" they both yelled.

End Chapter 6

A/N: Woo-hoo! Sex is always good. Next chapter will be the group's plan of action on how to avoid Shadow.


	7. The Plan Of Action

**CHAPTER 7**

It was five in the morning, and everyone was asleep. Well, almost everyone. Angel spent half the night contemplating what they're going to do about Shadow. He was about to fall asleep when it hit him like a locomotive. _"EUREKA!" _Angel mentally shouted. He slowly moved so he wouldn't disturb the sleeping blue hedgehog that laid next to him. Being as sneaky as he could be, he momentarily dematerialized and walked through the closed door and into the hallway. He walked to the living room, tip toeing around everyone sleeping on the floor. He walked up to Silver, who was sleeping on the couch. "Psst, Silver," he whispered, gently shaking the telepathic hedgehog. "Silver!" Said hedgehog slowly opened his eyes and stared at the human boy that stood before him. "Angel," he whispered. "It's five in the morning! You know I need to sleep at le-" Angel cut him off. "My family's old vacation cabin in Italy! We can hide out there!" Silver was no longer sleepy when he heard this. "GENIOUS!" he shouted in a whisper.

7 HOURS LATER

Everyone was sitting on and around the couch as Angel stood there explaining his plan. "A very long time ago, around when I was three years old; I used to live in another dimension on a planet called Earth. My mother and father owned a cabin in one of the silver fir forests in a country called Italy. It is in such a remote place that the only way it could be reached was teleportation." Crystal was not amused. "What does that have to do with what is happening right now?" he asked. Angel smiled. "Elementary, my dear Chris. If we go there, and since only until now only Silver knew about it, then Shadow will have no clue where to look." Tails sorta agreed. "That's a good idea, but none of can teleport." Everyone muttered at that notion. "Oh Tails," Angel said, patting Tails' head. "There's still a lot you don't know about me." At that, Angel disappeared in a blinding light. "WHOA!" everyone said. He then reappeared, wearing a pair of ear hats and wearing a shirt with a black mouse wearing read pants and yellow shoes. "What the heck are those?" Isabella asked. "These are souvenirs from an amazing amusement park called Disney World, which is on Earth." Everyone was awing at this. "So let's pack up, cuz we are going on VACATION!" Angel said, dramatically pointing his finger into the air, which ripped part of his stitches on his bad shoulder. "OUCH!"

So the next half hour was spent with everyone going home and packing up for there vacation/escape from a psycho-maniac. Angel, Silver and Sonic stayed behind (after all, it was their house) and packed. Angel was already finished packing and finding a traveling bag for Sonic. So far, the closest one was in a landfill 2 miles away(at least, that's what Silver said). "SILVER!" Angel yelled. "IF YOU THROW OUT ANYTHING ELSE THAT WAS MINE, SO HELP ME GOD I WILL SEND YOU TO THE 32nd DIMENSION! AND YES, IT EXSISTS!" Sonic tried calming him down. "You don't need to get me a bag," he said, wrapping his arms around Angel. Angel sighed. "You're right," Angel said, nuzzling into Sonic's chest. He thought for a moment. "I guess we can just exchange clothes," Angel said. "You wear some one day and we switch." Sonic nodded his head in agreement. Silver then walked out, seeing the two hugging. "If you're done glomping our only source of transportation, everyone is ready to leave," he said a little annoyed. The two let go, and Angel walked into the living room. "Y'all ready?" he said cheerfully. "LET'S DO THIS!" Knuckles shouted, making everyone deaf again. "THAT'S IT!" Angel shouted. He walked up to Knuckles and zipped his mouth shut, leaving only a blank spot. All Knuckles could do was claw at the area his mouth once was and scream muffled. "You can earn it back when you learn to talk like the somewhat normal and partially civilized people we are," he said. All Knuckles could do was shoot a glare. "AND WE'RE OFF!" Angel said, dramatically pointing his finger into the air, again ripping the stitches. "DAMN, I NEED TO STOP DOING THAT!" Angel said just as he and the group disappeared.

Little do they know that a certain enemy hedgehog saw this. "Hmm, another dimension, eh?" Shadow said. "Hmpf, nothing Chaos Control can't fix." With that, he produced a green Chaos Emerald and disappeared.

End Chapter 7

A/N: YAY, A VACATION. OH NO, THEY'RE BEING FOLLOWED! THE STORY MOVES ON! WHY AM I TYPING IN ALL CAPS! STOP! STOP! NOOOOOOO!


	8. Memories and Fun In The Sauna

**CHAPTER 8**

The group materialized into a forest filled with pine like trees with silvery bark. "We're here!" Angel said happily. The group looked around and saw Angel running towards a large log cabin. "Wow!" Amy said. "It's so HUGE!" Silver smiled. "Angel's parents were quite the aristocrats," Silver said, leading them to the cabin. Angel waited for them at the door. "It's so much bigger than I remember," he said shocked. The group got in (with help from Knuckle's fists) and gawked in amazement. "A FLAT SCREEN!" Crystal shouted, staring at a Panasonic 152-inch 3D plasma screen TV. Angel smiled. "Yep, but that's only for the video games," he said proudly. "YOU HAVE VIDEO GAMES!" Samuel shouted in almost an orgasmic tone. "Every single video game console and game ever made up until 2003," Angel said. This caused Samuel to faint. "THIS is the main TV!" Angel said, grabbing a remote. Clicking a button, a screen the size of an IMAX screen (insert "Also sprach Zarathustra" from 2001: A Space Odyssey here) arose. Everyone stared as the gigantic screen finally stopped its rising motion. "Never gets old seeing the look on everyone's face," Angel said, laughing as everyone stood transfixed. "DAMN!" Isabella said. "Your parents must have been loaded!" Angel sighed. "Not 'must have been'," Angel said. "Are."

"What do you mean 'are'?" Crystal asked. Angel sighed. "My mother and father are still alive, but they disowned me after I came out to them." Sonic was teary eyed. "Why don't you tell us about your past!" he said betrayed, and ran out the room. "Wait! SONIC!" Angel yelled, trying to keep up with the super sonic hedgehog. Everyone sighed. "I swear, that boy has more issues than a newspaper stand," Luke said. Samuel woke up. "LOOK! THEY HAVE A BAR!" he said, pushing the still mute Knuckles to the ground. "SAMMY! WAIT!" Crystal shouted. "YOU'RE STILL ON PROBATION AND UNDERAGED! YOU CAN'T DRINK!"

MEANWHILE

Angel ran through the woods, following the scorched path left by the speedy hedgehog. "I swear he's more obvious than a crocodile among alligators." He paused. "Wait." After that realization, he heard a sniffle. He looked behind the tree and saw the sad hedgehog he had been looking for a full two minutes. Angel chuckled. "Are you always that emotional?" he said, squatting down to sit next to Sonic. No answer. Angel sighed. "And I don't understand why you're so emotional. You've kept a much larger secret." This got Sonic's attention, but not in the good way. "Well at least I confessed!" he argued. This made Angel mad. "Oh please! You didn't confess, we raided your house and found out the truth for ourselves!" The argument continues.  
Sonic: "You only found the main clues! I filled in the details for you!"  
Angel: "DETAILS! Dude, it was painfully obvious that your past was fucked up from the used sex toys and women's apparel in your closet AND the video tapes! A brain-dead ameba can figure that out!"  
Sonic: "You don't even know what an ameba is."  
Angel: "Says the person whose report card said 'currently failing all classes'! And yes I do know what it is: it's one of the simplest life forms on planet Earth AND Mobius!"  
Sonic: "BULLSHIT!"  
Angel: "If you actually read something instead of fantasizing about your psychotic ex-boyfriend during class, you may have actually learned something!"  
Sonic: "AT LEAST I HAD A BOYFRIEND!"

This obviously hurt Angel, who was immediately silent. Sonic knew he went too far on that one. "Um, I didn't mean-" Angel cut him off. "You know what?" he started. "I don't know what I ever saw in you." With that, Angel disappeared into the woods. "Angel! WAIT!" Sonic shouted. But it was too late, Angel was gone. Sonic started to pound on his head with his fists. "GOD, I'M SUCH A FUCKING IDIOT!" he shouted to no one. Meanwhile, Angel was walking through the woods aimlessly, now depressed. "I can't believe I said that," he said to his self. "I love Sonic with all my heart." He kicked a small, smooth white stone along his stride. "I see many things in him. For one, he's a very kind person." Angel stopped walking. "A kind person who puts others before him, always making sure everyone is happy." A smile formed across his face. "AND he's very hot." Angel sighed. "I'd go apologize to him," he said. "But I have no idea where the hell I am now." Angel just kept walking, not thinking or saying anything. Then, the smell of a lake filled his nostrils. "Hey," Angel said, now running towards the scent. "Could it be?" He ran and ran until he reached a clearing, and what stood before him was a jade blue lake, crystal clear all the way to the lowest depths. "Lake Byran," he said, starting to remember tearfully memories from years past.

FLASHBACK TO AUGUST 2000

"Where you taking me, big brother?" Angel asked his older brother, Byran. He smiled. "You'll see in time," said the older boy. They walked through the forest, thick with early morning fog. Angel was sleepy, for his brother had just waked him up to bring him out. "Big brother, I'm tired," Angel complained. Byran sighed. "Hop aboard," Byran said; squatting down so Angel could get on his back for a piggy back. The young boy climbed on, nearly choking his brother. "Angel," Byran said muffled. "I can't breathe with your arms around my neck!" Angel quickly released his arms. "Oops, sorry," Angel said innocently. They walked for about 20 minutes until they had reached a lake. "Angel, wake up," Byran said to the now sleeping boy. Angel yawned and was amazed by the sight that was before him. "WOW-WEE!" Angel said, jumping off his brother's back. "This lake is huge!" Byran laughed, rubbing his brother's head. "Yep, I found it while looking for wood for the fireplace," Byran said. The two sat there at the lake edge for about an hour in the early morning, throwing stones with there minds and telling jokes. Finally, Angel asked Byran "What's its name?" Byran looked confused. "What do you mean?" Angel stood up, brushing off dirt and dead fir needles from his pajamas. "Well all lakes have a name," Angel explained. "So what's its name?" Byran sat there for a moment thinking, but couldn't come up with anything. "I don't think it has a name, Angel," Byran said, also starting to stand up. "Oh," Angel said. They stood there for a moment, then Byran smiled. "Looks like we need to name it ourselves," he said. Angel brightened at that. "That's a great idea!" he said, starting to float upwards. Byran pulled him down. They stood for a moment, thinking. Then, a call was heard. "Angel! Byran!" shouted a female voice. "Breakfast is ready!" The two looked in the direction of the voice. "Looks like mom woke up early this morning," Byran said. He scooped up Angel. "We'll name it later, now let's go." Angel grabbed his brother's shoulders for grip. "Okay, Byran," Angel said. That's when it hit Angel. "That's it! We'll call it Lake Byran!" he said happily. Byran's eyes widened at this. "Oh, I don't know Angel," Byran said. "I don't know if I can handle the responsibilities of being named after a lake." Angel smiled. "Sure you can! After all, you're as great and responsible as the lake is big and shiny." Byran smiled. "Well," he started. "It does have a ring to it." Angel beamed. "Then it's settled, the lake shall forever be called Lake Byran." The two laughed as they walked back to the cabin.

END FLASHBACK

Angel, now sobbing, collapsed onto his knees. "Oh where did the good times go?" he asked no one. Behind him, a blue hedgehog appeared from the woods. He stared down at the crying human boy. Sonic said nothing as he knelt down and patted the boy on the back. Angel just sat there crying, Sonic right by his side. Finally, through sobs and cries, Angel spoke. "My brother showed me this lake when I was three years old. I named it after him because he was as great as this lake." Sonic wrapped his arms around Angel, pulling him close to his body. "It was one the first memories I had." Sonic, still cuddling Angel, apologized. "I'm sorry I made you so angry," he said. Angel nodded. "You don't need to apologize. I should have told you in the first place. And I'm sorry I referred to you as an idiot." Sonic kissed his head. "I forgive you. And you don't need to tell me anything if you don't want to. I would appreciate it, but you don't need to." Angel smiled. "So are you and me cool now?" he asked, looking into his emerald eyes. All Sonic did was place a gentle kiss on Angel's lips. "I'll take that as a yes," Angel said smiling. The two laughed. They spent the next hour sharing memories and joking. "Remember that time in lunch when that riot broke out over lack of pizza?" Sonic said, throwing a smooth, flat sandstone into the lake, trying to make it skip but failing. Angel laughed. "Yeah. Was that the same one where Crystal was burned and kicked by Isabella when he accidently coped a feel?" Sonic nodded. "No, that was the one where some upper classman threw a chair at a rival gang member and ended up hitting the jocks." Angel got the rock that Sonic threw from the lake and threw it with his mind, successfully landing seven skips. Just then, Angel remembered something. "Follow me!" Angel said, grabbing Sonic's hand and running through the forest.

"Where you taking me?" Sonic asked, dodging trees and raised roots. Angel smiled. "Here we are!" Angel said proudly. "Wow!" was all Sonic could say. There, right in front of the duo was a sauna. "I built it over a hot spring during my last visit," Angel said, starting to strip. "No one knows about it, not even Silver." Sonic started to strip also. Both were now completely nude in the forest. "Guests first," Angel said, guiding Sonic into the steamy room. "Sit down," Angel said, pointing to a bench. Sonic complied, sitting on a wooden bench. Angel bent down in front off Sonic to remove the top of the steam vent. Sonic let out a wolf whistle. "Nice to see that ass in the light," Sonic said smiling. "Tch," was all Angel could say as steam filled the room. Sweat was an immediate result. "Aaaaaaah," the two said as the small room filled with the hot water vapor. "You never cease to amaze me, Angel," Sonic said, wrapping his arm on Angel's shoulders.

**SURPRISE SEX!**

Sonic lowered his hand and started to stroke Angel's cock. "Oooooooooo," Angel said, chills running through his body. Sonic loved this response. "Here's the deal," he began. "I'll finish you off IF I can be on top afterwards." Angel pouted, but agreed. "Good," Sonic said, lowering his head. He began licking the tip of Angel's member. He licked up and down the shaft, being rewarded with moans from Angel. Finally licking every last inch, Sonic then started to bob up and down. Angel was sweating more than he already was from the steam. "I swear, sauna sex is the best," Angel said, patting Sonic's head. Angel was moaning harder the closer he got to cumming. Sonic's teeth brushed against the shaft with every bob, adding to the pleasure. "I'm almost there!" Angel said. Angel arced his back and came into Sonic's mouth. Surprised by how much spunk he squirted, Sonic gagged on the sticky seed.

"*cough* *cough* *cough* Dang!" Sonic said. "That's quite a load you have." Angel grabbed one of Sonic's hands, taking off the white gloves he always wears. "That's what happens when you're a chronic masturbator like me," Angel said, starting to suck on Sonic's fingers for lube. While Angel sucked one hand, Sonic spat into the other, preparing "little Sonic" for penetration of Angel's virgin hole. Angel stopped sucking. "I think your fingers are lubed enough," he said, turning around so his backside faced Sonic. "Woo-wee!" Sonic said, inserting a finger into the glory hole of his partner. "I've never been on top before." Angel, wincing from the unusual feeling of having a foreign object stuck into his ass, turned his head in surprise. "You mean Shadow and all those guys you've slept with in the past never gave you any *gasp* tail?" Sonic shook his head, inserting another finger. "Nope, I was only there play thing." Angel awed. "Well if you told me that last night, I would have let you be on top after the BJ." Sonic chuckled. "Well, all's said and done." He inserted a third finger, trying to stretch out the tight hole. "I'm not sure if lube or stretching is going to make you accessible," Sonic said with concern. Angel shrugged. "Meh, I've already been shot, so it can't possibly be any worse." Sonic choked back a laugh. "Trust me, the first few times is ALWAYS painful," he said, inserting a fourth finger. "Probably even worse than being shot. So unless you're a masochist, this won't be enjoyable at first" He removed his fingers, lubing up his member one last time. "You ready?" Angel closed his eyes. "Just try to be gentle and slow," Angel said, fear very obvious in his voice. Sonic patted his head. "If you want me to stop, just tell me, okay?" he said gingerly. Angel nodded. Slowly, Sonic prodded around the hole with his cock, trying to gain access. This was making Angel impatient. "Will you hurry up!" he shouted. "I don't like anticipating pain." Sonic huffed. "It's not my fault you're so tight!" Finally, Sonic managed to get the tip in. He slowly pushed inward. Naturally, Angel shouted out. "OUCHY, OUCHY, OUCH!" he shouted, some tears dripping from his eyes. Sonic immediately stopped. "It's alright," he said, kissing Angel's neck. "It always hurts when the first insertion is made." Angel nodded, a signal to keep going. Slowly but surely, he made his way into the virgin cavern until the shaft was completely engulfed. Sonic leaned over to whisper into Angel's ear. "This part is going to hurt a lot," he warned. Angel just nodded. Sonic slowly pulled out, giving the human boy a burning sensation. "SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Sonic ignored this as he pulled mostly out, leaving the tip. He pushed back again the same speed he began with, and pulled out. He repeated several times, trying to find Angel's sweet spot and to get him adjusted. After a few more thrusts, Angel was getting used to the sensation, which now dulled into an oddly blissful feeling. "S-Sonic?" Angel asked. "D-D-Do you think you can go a little faster?" Sonic smiled. "I'd be glad to." He increased his speed, increasing the amazing sensation within Angel's innards. "Faster!" Angel commanded. Sonic silently did as he was told. Angel still wasn't satisfied. "FASTER!" Sonic was now going full speed, pounding the daylight out of Angel. Finally, a scream of ecstasy. "OH GOD, SONIC!" Angel screamed. "HIT THAT SPOT AGAIN!" Sonic finally found the G-spot. He pounded it with every single thrust. Angel's stomach was flat against the wall, with Sonic, still pounding into him, resting his head on Angel's good shoulder. The two were panting heavily; sweat dripping from every imaginable orifice. Finally, the time had come.

"Sonic!" Angel shouted. "I-I-I'm cumming! AGAIN!" Sonic chuckled. "If we're going to cum, we'll do it together." With several more hard thrusts, they both came. "SONIC!" "ANGEL!" Sonic came inside Angel, some spilling over and dripping onto the floor. Angel came onto the wall, staining the wood white. The two collapsed into a heap. "Phew!" Angel said, resting his head on Sonic's sweaty chest. "Is it always like this when you're bottom?" Sonic rubbed Angel's head. "Some days are better, some days are worse." He stood up. "But this is probably the best it'll ever be." Angel smiled, also standing up. "Let's go back to the cabin," he said, covering the steam vent. "The others must be worried sick." Sonic nodded in agreement. They grabbed there clothes and left the hidden sauna, the place that has formed one of the best memories the two will have for a long time.

End Chapter 8

A/N: Sauna sex is always the best. Two sweaty bodies rubbing against each other in coitus, it turns me on just thinking about it. Next chapter, Shadow attacks. We are reaching the end, people!"


	9. The Beginning Of The End

**CHAPTER 9**

The two finally made their way back to the cabin. There, Silver stood there tapping his foot on the front step, not very happy. "WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN!" he shouted, making the birds within the forest scatter. Angel hid behind Sonic. He had never seen Silver so mad. "WE WERE ALL WORRIED SICK! WE THOUGHT YOU GOT LOST OR REALLY HURT!" By now, the ground was cracking and trees were paralleling the ground. "YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD REASON FOR THIS!" The two stood frozen. This pissed Silver even more. "WELL!" Angel stood forward. "W-W-W-Well, Silver, we got into a small tiff, separating momentarily, reuniting, apologizing, and having extremely passionate sex in the middle of the woods." Silver calmed down, a little disturbed by the details. "TMI, man," Silver said. "TMI." He sighed. "Well come on in, we need your help restraining Sammy." Angel slapped his self in the face. "Tell me he didn't get into the alcohol." Silver blushed. "Not only that, he's now on the roof naked. Look."Angel and Sonic looked at where Silver was pointing and saw said lynx sitting on the roof in his birthday suit(why do they call it that?). "*sigh*I'll get the net," Angel said, walking into the cabin.

After the group caught Samuel and locked him in a closet, they spent the rest of the day playing games and fishing. They hiked through the silver fir forest, admired the fresh, clean environment, and hightailed it back to the cabin when they came across a pack of angry raccoons, accidently leaving Knuckles behind. They locked the door, leaving Knuckles outside. Since Knuckles' mouth was still zipped, all they heard was snarling from the raccoons and Knuckles' flailing limbs. After everything was quiet and the raccoons finally got bored and left, the group dragged his mutilated body into the cabin. "He looks like he was put through a meat grinder," Tails said. Amy covered her mouth in shock. "It's like what happened in that one movie with the rabid zombie dogs to that random guy!" Angel was taking pictures with his cell phone. "This is going on Best Gore!" he said, still snapping pics. Crystal stood behind. "Make sure to send me a few," he said. As Knuckles healed, Angel decided to unzip Knuckles' mouth. VERY BAD IDEA! " -" Angel immediately zipped it back up. "Well there goes my hearing," he said, sticking a pinky in his ear. Finally, the day had ended, and the group retired to bed. Since there were enough rooms, everyone got there own rooms (excluding our main lovebirds). But one thing was missing. Samuel was still in the closet. Finally sober, he opened the door, seeing that everyone had gone to bed. "Aww man," he said upset. "Not only did I waste the entire day away, but everyone forgot about me." Samuel sighed and walked into the living room. He then happened to look out of the small window of the front door and nearly fainted. He ran upstairs and into Silver's room, but not before running into everyone else's, accidently interrupting Angel and Sonic's love making. "Silver!" he shouted in a whispered tone. "SILVER!" Silver woke up. "Oh hey Sammy," he said to the lynx. "You finally sober?" Samuel grabbed Silver and dragged him out of bed. "Never mind that!" he said. "We have bigger problems!" Silver was confused. "What?" he asked with mild concern. "SHADOW'S AT THE FRONT DOOR!" Silver panicked. "WHAT!"

As soon as that was said, a door was heard opening. "OH SHIT!" they both said. "HE'S IN!" Silver pushed Samuel out the door and told him to warn everybody. He went door to door and told everyone what was happening. Everyone went to Silver's room. "HOW'D HE FIND US!" Tails said. "YEAH, THIS PLACE IS SO REMOTE AND IN ANOTHER DIMENSION!" Amy said. Sonic, clutching Angel, thought of an answer. "He must have overheard our plan and used Chaos Control." Luke nodded his head. "That would make the most sense." Angel was mortified. "NOW WHAT!" he shrieked. "He's got us cornered!" Crystal was fuming. "I'LL TELL WHAT WE'RE GONNA DO!" he shouted. "WE'LL HAND HIS ASS TO HIM!" Silver nodded. "Usually I'd say that's a bad idea," he started. "But he's right." He smirked. "After all, there's strength in numbers." They all nodded. The group went forward, but Silver forbid Sonic and Angel. "Why not?" Angel asked. Silver explained. "He's probably after Sonic the most, so I need for you to stay behind and protect him. Understand?" Angel nodded, but Sonic protested. "I'm not helpless, ya know." Silver put a friendly hand on his shoulder. "As much as I know you'll hate to hear this: Shadow's stronger and faster than you. Also, he has a very high intelligence and knows his way around a weapon. You stand no chance alone." Sonic was about to pound Silver, but Angel restrained him. "*sigh*Fine," he finally agreed. The group trudged forward, but Angel unzipped Knuckles' mouth before doing so.

The group made their way into the living room, the only sign Shadow was there was the open door. "Shit!" Knuckles whispered. "He could be anywhere!" Samuel walked up to a light switch to turn it on, only to find that it wouldn't. "Great," he said. "A psycho cut the power to a house in the middle of scenic nowhere." Crystal sighed. "What a classic horror movie cliché. I thought he could do better." Suddenly, a laugh rang throughout the cabin. "Oh I can do better alright," said a familiar voice. "SHADOW!" The lights then turned on, blinding the group who spent most of the time in the dark. They all recoiled, trying to adjust their eyes to the sudden light. Shadow took this chance to start his assault. "Why not start with the muscles of the group?" Shadow said, referring to Knuckles and Crystal. Perched on the support beams of the ceiling, Shadow took out a sniper, primed it, and shot once. He got the two in one shot. "Hmm," Shadow laughed. "Talk about killing two _pests_ with one stone." The group, finally adjusted to the light, looked down and saw the two. They laid next to each other, with part of Knuckles' head blown off and Crystal's eyes blew up from the impact. Tails vomited and Amy cried. "NO!" Silver shielded Samuel's eyes. "No way they could have survived that." Luke bent down to check for a pulse, only to be shot in the hand. "MY HAND!" he shouted, looking at what was once his hand. The power bullet from the sniper blew his hand to smithereens. Crying from his loss, Silver sensed something wasn't right. "Luke, DUCK!" he warned. But it was too late. Another shot rang through the living room and nailed the jock husky in the chest, sending bits of organ and bone splattering on the remaining group. "Now how are you going to formulate a plan without your main strategist?" Shadow laughed from above. Silver was now distraught. "SHADOW, STOP THIS!" he cried out in angst. Shadow jumped down from the ceiling and in front of the group. "I'll stop as soon as all of you are bleeding to death on the floor." Tails, finally hacking up what was left of his earlier meals, questioned the black and red hedgehog's motives. "JUST WHAT DO YOU PLAN FROM ACCOMPLISHING THIS!" Shadow laughed. "Oh Tails," he said, walking towards him. "I plan on showing the world that I still it." Isabella was shocked. "First you said it was revenge because of Sonic, now you're saying it's to show the world that you're still a psychotic looney! CHOOSE ONE, MAN!" Shadow stopped, now directing his attention to Isabella. "Ugh," he said, pulling out a pistol. "You always annoyed me the most." With that, Shadow shot Isabella three times: two in the head and one smack in the heart. "ISABELLA!" Shadow was laughing hysterically. "You don't need to worry," he said. "You're going to be joining her soon." Amy was mortified. "YOU'VE LOST IT SHADOW!" He smirked. "You can't loose what you don't have," he said, now looking at Samuel. "Don't' worry, Sammy," he said with false compassion. "I won't hurt you." Samuel wasted no time backing up. "LIES! ALL LIES!" Shadow chuckled. "Yeah you're right." He aimed his pistol. "There was no way I could continue with a straight face." He then proceeded to run up to Samuel and shot him point blank between the eyes. Brain matter splattered Tails, who was standing behind Samuel. The group was crying uncontrollably. "Please Shadow," Silver begged. "Let us go." Shadow rolled his eyes and shot Silver with the rest of the magazine. The first shot did him in, but Shadow kept shooting the twitching body. "So pathetic," he said. "You can't even stop a bullet with your gift of telepathy." Tails and Amy ducked under a table in the dining room of the cabin while Shadow was conversing with Silver's slain body. The two were shaking uncontrollably, trying to stay quiet as Shadow entered the room. Amy covered her head, waiting for him to leave. The steps stopped, and Amy raised her teary head. "I think he left Tails," she whispered to the two tailed fox. No answer. "Tails?" She tapped the kitsune and to her horror, he rolled belly sight down, his eyes wide open, revealing a knife to the back. Amy screamed out, and found herself being dragged out from under the table and being put into a headlock by Shadow. "Now listen, pinky," he said calmly. "If you tell me where Sonic and Angel are, I'll spare you." Amy tearfully, thought for a moment. "What if I don't?" she asked. Shadow smiled. "Then I'll cut your gut open and slit your throat like the little pig you are." Amy was tearful. She had to choose between her best friends and her life. She was about to tell until she remembered all the times Sonic has saved her in the past. She cried, knowing that she never repaid him. Amy knew what she had to do. "Not on my life, Shadow," she said smiling through tears. "Not on my life." Shadow sighed. "Well then, your life is MINE!" he threw Amy on the ground and cut her abdominal region widthwise, causing her guts to hemorrhage out. She cried out in pain, only to have Shadow cut her throat, severing her voice box. "Fine, I'll find them myself." Amy laid there crying, but was happy. _"I know Sonic chose boys over me," _she thought to herself. _"But he's my best friend. And I couldn't have asked for more." _She finally fell unconscious.

Upstairs, Angel and Sonic heard every last detail, and were finding a hiding place. "DON'T YOU HAVE LIKE A SAFEROOM!" Sonic cried, hearing Shadow's steps in the stairwell. Angel was panicking unimaginably. "WE'RE MILES FROM ANY CLUE OF CIVILIZATION! WE NEVER THOUGHT SOMEONE WOULD TRY TO FIND US!" The two were standing in the hallway, testing every room to see if it offered a remote chance of shelter. Angel suddenly felt a sick feeling within his gut and slowly turned around. To his horror, right at the end of the hallway, Shadow was standing there in all his glory. "Yah miss me, Sonic?" he asked. Sonic was teary eyed, holding Angel. "LEAVE US ALONE, SHADOW!" Shadow stepped closer. "Oh, but if I leave you alone, you'll go squealing to the police and tell them everything that happened." He primed an AK-47 and aimed. "Now we wouldn't want that, now would we?" The two backed up, cornered. Shadow pulled the trigger and shots rang throughout the remote cabin. He was satisfied at first, but when the smoke cleared, they were nowhere to be found. _"I'll admire their quick thinking," _Shadow thought. _"But that won't be enough to save them." _Right before Shadow fired, Angel pushed Sonic into the room next to them. The two were panting, but alive. "That was close," Sonic said. Angel stood up, but suddenly collapsed. "What the hell?" he said to his self. He then heard Sonic gasp. Angel looked and saw a bullet hole where his Achilles tendon is. There was no way he could stand up now. "Aw, shit," he said. Sonic locked the door and observed the room. No windows. "OH NO!" he yelled. "NOW WHERE TRAPPED!" Angel slapped his self. "What have I done?" he said, feeling guilty that he just reduced their chances of survival to zero. Sonic saw this and knelt down next to the injured boy. "I don't blame you, Angel," he said comfortingly. "You were only trying to protect me." Angel was crying. He held Sonic and listened as the doorknob jiggled. Then, a miracle from God. A hammer and screwdriver appeared from nowhere, falling in front of the pair. Sonic isn't amused. "HOW CAN FIGHT GUNS WITH TOOLS!" As Sonic bitched about that, Angel remembered a shock video he saw on the Internet. He smiled. "I'll tell what we're going to do," he said, standing up (with help from adrenaline). "We're going to go '3 guys 1 hammer' on his ass."


	10. Everything Must Come To An End

**CHAPTER 10**

Sonic was confused, but had no time to be because the door blew open. There Shadow stood there in his maniacal glory. "I'M BA- What the?" Shadow was surprised to see Angel run at him in record speed. He shot Angel in the gut, but it was too late. Angell clocked him upside the head with the hammer. Shadow fell, holding his head. "Ouch," he said angrily. "You'll pay for that you LITTLE-" He was cut off by another blow to the face. Then another, and another. Angel was slamming the hammer into Shadow's face repeatedly. His once black and tan face was now caved in, no facial features visible in the crimson red blood. Shadow was trying to speak, but could only gurgle. Satisfied with the face, Angel told Sonic to get him in the gut. "Ram that screwdriver into his gut and make sure they're nothing but a smoothie." Sonic complied and stuck the screwdriver in, twirling it around until pieces of intestine overflowed from the hole. He pulled it out, and he and Angel admired their work. "We got him," Sonic said, hugging Angel. Angel nuzzled Sonic. But despite being horribly disfigured and having pureed guts, Shadow was still alive. But not for long. Angel saw this. "Why don't you say good bye while he's still alive?" he suggested. Sonic looked at his ex-boyfriend and nodded.

He bent down and sat beside Shadow. "Why Shadow, why?" he asked. Gurgling, Shadow gently grabbed Sonic's hand. "I did it for you," he said, his ruby eyes the only distinguishable feature left of his mangled face. Sonic was now teary. "What do you mean 'for me'?" Shadow explained. "We were spending so much time with friends but so little time together, I became jealous. I was only trying to keep you from seeing friends because I wanted you to stay with me." Sonic was hysterical, crying into Shadow's fluffy chest. "Why didn't you tell me!" he asked sobbing. Shadow, starting to slip away, thought for a moment. "Pride, Sonic." Sonic and Shadow were hugging, and Angel was tearful. _"I'm so glad they made up," _he thought to his self. Then, Angel noticed something wrong. Shadow let one hand go and was reaching for the screwdriver. "SONIC! NO!" Sonic shot his head up and found his self being pushed away from Shadow. Angel wasn't so lucky. Using his final strength, Shadow rammed the screwdriver into Angel's back, piercing his heart. Shadow cursed Angel. "DAMN YOU! SO CLOSE!" With that, Shadow died. Sonic saw Angel laying face-down, a pool of blood surrounding him.

"ANGEL!" Sonic scurried over to his boyfriend and saw him unconscious. "STAY WITH ME, ANGEL! PLEASE!" No answer. Sonic was hysterical, begging every imaginable deity to save his partner. "ANGEL!"

THE NEXT DAY

Sonic was asleep in the hospital waiting room. He managed to contact Italian police and EMTS and was airlifted from the cabin, along with everyone else. Although Sonic didn't know Italian, he did manage to hear the police officer to say this was one of the most gruesome massacres they have ever seen. It was 9 o' clock when Sonic was shaken awake by a brunette male nurse. "Are you Sonic the Hedgehog?" he asked with his fluent English. Sonic nodded. "Follow me," the nurse instructed. Sonic complied and was led down a dim hallway, entering an area with the initials "ICU". Sonic knew he was going to see his friends.

"How are they?" he asked the nurse, stopping outside a door. The nurse sighed. "They're expected to live," he said. Sonic was jumping up and down joyfully and tearfully, hugging the nurse. "Ahem," the nurse said. Sonic realized what he was doing and apologized. "Thank you," the nurse said. "Now they're expected to be alright, but they will never fully heal." Sonic was confused. "Just follow me," said the nurse, opening the door. Right by the nurse's side, Sonic stopped by one gurney. "This is your friend Knuckles," the nurse said. Sonic looked at the echidna. His head was completely bandaged, a large dent on the left side of his head. Sonic covered his mouth gasping. "He will live," the nurse said. "But part of his skull and brain were unable to be salvaged, and he will be invalid for the rest of his life. We expect him to be paralyzed from the neck down, and his speech will be impaired." Sonic was distraught. "Moving on," the nurse said, moving on to Crystal. "This is Crystal," the nurse said. "He's expected to have impaired speech, too. He also lost his eyes, and will be fitted with a glass pair as soon as he wakes up." Crystal twitched in his coma, indicating life. "This is Luke," the nurse said, now at the third gurney. "His hand was lost, so he will need a prosthetic. Also, when he was shot in the chest, it hit his heart and spinal cord. The bullet disrupted his natural pacemaker, so we put in an artificial one. As for his spine, it severed part of it, so he will no long be able to move his legs." This hurt Sonic, for he knew how much Luke loved sports. They moved on to see Isabella. "She was shot two times in the head, but the angle at which they entered prevented major damage. However, it affected the area of her brain where memory is stored, so she will have dementia of the short term kind." Samuel was next. "Unfortunately, his brain was almost completely blown out, so he will be brain dead." Sonic cried out in protest. "HE CAN'T BE! SAVE HIM!" The nurse shook his head. "The only think keeping him alive is this machine, so it's up to you: pull the cord or let him be brain dead for the rest of his life." Sonic thought for a moment. "Let's wait until everyone else wakes up and discuss it with them." The nurse smiled. "A wise decision." They moved on to Silver. "This is where years of medical practice baffled me. Despite being shot in every surface of his body, he will recover completely." Sonic sighed with relief. "Good, cause Silver would be pissed if he was paralyzed or dead." They moved on to Tails. "He was stabbed in his back, which hit his spinal cord. He, too, will be paralyzed from the waist down." Amy was next. "Her intestines could not be saved. She will need a transplant as soon as we get a proper match. Also, her vocal cords were severely cut, so she will never speak again." Sonic lowered his head and cried. Amy not talking is like the sun not shining: it just doesn't happen. "We will be able to supply her with a special device that when placed on her trachea will turn the vibrations from the air into a robotized voice, so she will at least talked artificially. Now we must leave." Sonic was about to leave when he remembered Angel.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" he said, stopping the nurse. "What about Angel?" The nurse looked at Sonic with sad eyes. "The screwdriver was extremely dirty and was riddled with rust and bacteria. His body went into septic shock. We tried to revive him but since the screwdriver was in his heart, it pumped the bacteria through his body faster than what we could sterilize." Sonic knew were this was going, but didn't want to believe it. "NO! NO! DON'T SAY IT!" he pleaded. But the nurse knew he had to. "I'm sorry to say this, but he passed on before he reached the hospital." Sonic collapsed and sobbed violently. It was hard enough that he died, but what made it harder was the fact he died saving his life. "I'm so sorry for your loss," the nurse said, walking out the room. Sonic just laid there, crying and shaking violently.

3 MONTHS LATER

Silver was pushing Knuckles in his wheel chair as they walked to a grave sight. Crystal was walking along side Isabella, who was helping to guide him with his blindness. Amy walked along side Tails, who was pushing his wheel chair. Luke was close behind, holding a couple of pictures with his prosthetic hand and pushing with his good one. They were all somber, the guys wearing lack formal wear and the girls wearing black dresses with black veils covering their faces. Finally, they reached three headstones. They cried as they set down flowers next to the first one. Samuel was in the first grave. The group had decided to release Samuel from life support. Luke spoke first. "You were always a bright one, Sammy," he said, trying not to cry. "You always had a solution for everything and was always trying to make sure everyone was alright." He then gave a picture to Silver, who knelt down and placed a picture of Samuel next to his most prized possession: his first place trophy for the Mobian Science Olympiad. The group moved on to the next grave. This one was Angel's. Silver, sobbing, spoke. "Angel, when you and I first met, you were so silent and shy. But you eventually started talking and became one of the most outgoing people I know. You never ceased to amaze me with your personality and telepathy. I love you, man, and we'll miss you." He then placed a picture of Angel next to his grave. It was Angel's last picture of him with his brother and sister, Byran and Emilia. The group made their way to the last grave. Amy, Knuckles, and Tails started to cry horrendously. This grave was Sonic's. After he had reached his maximum level of guilt, Sonic stole a revolver and shot it in his mouth. He was dead before he hit the ground. Amy placed were speak device against where her damaged voice box was and spoke. "It never had to end like this," she said in her robotized voice. "It never did." She collapsed into Tails' lap sobbing, Tails following suit. Through his impaired speech, Knuckles said a few words. "You. Were. All. Ways. Loo. King. Out. For. Us. You. Are. The. Great. Est. Friend. Any. One. Could. Ask. For. Rest. In. Peace. Sonic." Silver placed a picture of Sonic on his grave. It showed Sonic, Amy, Tails, and Knuckles posing in front of the X-Tornado. Isabella took out a large photo that spanned across all three graves. It was a panorama of the entire group smiling in Silver and Angel's living room.

By now, it had started to rain. The group walked back to their cars and drove off, watching the cemetery grow smaller in their rear view mirrors until it had finally disappeared. In the course of a couple days three months ago, a group of friends' lives were changed forever, losing their closest friends and forever scarred by the events that transpired.

THE END

A/N: Well that was depressing. I told you this story wasn't going to end well. This is not the end, however. I shall say this occurred in an alternate universe in different dimensions within that universe. I will make another story that will be as if nothing has happened. Everyone is happy and scar/death free. In fact, I shall start right now! As of this second, I will right a story about a camping trip to Pine Lake, Alberta. That story will actually be based off of what happened to me and my family when we went there when I was three years old. I remember it clearly and remember the exact day: July 14, 2000. Google that day with Pine Lake in the search and you will get the plot of the story.


End file.
